cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparuean Space Agency
|preceding2 = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction = Government of Disparu |headquarters = , Disparu |region_code = |employees = 1,750 |budget = |minister1_name = Isabelle Auberjonois |minister1_pfo = Minister |minister2_name = |minister2_pfo = |chief1_name = Mark Devon |chief1_position = Director |chief2_name = |chief2_position = |agency_type = |parent_agency = Ministry of Science and Technology |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |keydocument1 = |website = espace.gd.dp |footnotes = |map = |map_width = |map_caption = }} The Disparuean Space Agency (DSA) ( : Agence spatiale disparuenne, ASD) is a operated by the Disparuean Ministry of Science and Technology. The Disparuean Space Agency is responsible for Disparu's , as well as it's civilian and military research. The agency was created by the Ministry of Science and Technology on 28 January 2011. The current Director of the Disparuean Space Agency is Mark Devon. The of the Disparuean Space Agency is located at the in , Disparu. History The task of managing the Disparuean space program was originally handled by the Ministry of Science and Technology. The ministry handled all space projects prior to the agency's creation, such as the Rayquaza military satellites. After the Rayquaza military satellites were successfully built by the ministry and launched by (a predecessor of J Andres), the ministry began to take an interest in expanding its spatial capabilities, starting with the development of the Leclerc-Sarkara Space Telescope. The Disparuean Space Agency was then created by the ministry on 28 January 2011 in order to manage Disparu's developing space program. An informal partnership between Disparu and J Andres began on 23 November 2009, when that country launched the first military satellite built and operated by the Government of Disparu. New England soon launched two more satellites for Disparu. After a by New Englander President on 28 November 2010, a joint spatial project between the two nations was announced. New England also aided Disparu's attempts to obtain launch capabilities by constructing several throughout Disparu. After the fall of Disparu, the space agency was officially closed due to the lack of government coordination or funding. However, control of its missions were turned over to various universities throughout Disparu. These missions remained with these universities and were financed by private donations until the agency was reopened after the country's re-proclamation. Missions Rayquaza Satellites Rayquaza is the codename given to five military satellites currently in above Disparu. The Rayquaza satellites were developed by Disparu; the first three were then launched by the Federated States of America (a predecessor of J Andres) over a period of several months, while the last two were launched by the agency in September 2011. According to current public reports from the Government, the satellites are primarily used by Aurasphere, a currently in operation in Disparu. However, they are also used for other purposes, most of which are currently unknown. Leclerc-Sarkara Space Telescope The Leclerc-Sarkara Space Telescope (French: Télescope spatial Leclerc-Sarkara), more commonly known as Leclerc-Sarkara, is an jointly developed by the Disparuean Space Agency and the Federated States Space Administration (the space agency of J Andres' predecessor). The space telescope is built to look for light from the first and formed after the . It is also be used to study the formation and evolution of galaxies, stars and . The space telescope is in orbit around . Construction and development of the Leclerc-Sarkara Space Telescope began around December 2009. The space telescope was originally developed solely by Disparu. However, after a state visit by New Englander President Lyndon B. Johnson on 28 November 2010, the space telescope became a joint project between Disparu and New England. The space telescope was transfered to , via an on 12 December 2010 in order to continue the development of the space telescope in New Englander soil. The space telescope was accompanied by several Disparuean engineers, experts and specialists to New England. The space telescope was eventually launched via an rocket on 29 January 2011 at 4:50 PM after several delays due to problems ranging from severe weather conditions to rocket leaks. Over the next few weeks, teams of operators and scientists back on Earth performed trajectory adjustments and system diagnostics on the space telescope. All tests and adjustments produced positive results. The space telescope eventually arrived at L2 on 4 April 2011, three months earlier than its projected arrival, and began its scientific mission on the same day. Giratina Giratina is a multipurpose orbiter currently in orbit above . Its main tasks are to map the Martian surface to help scientists back on Earth choose future landing sites, study the Martian weather, climate and atmosphere, and to relay messages between Earth and Martian missions. The orbiter was first revealed by the DSA during a press conference on 18 March 2011. It was launched on 30 April 2011 atop an rocket from a launch site in the outskirts of Férin. Following the launch, the orbiter went through several diagnostic tests and calibrations to ensure that its instruments were properly working. It also performed three trajectory correction manoeuvres en route to Mars in order to ensure proper upon arrival. It eventually arrived on Mars on 20 June 2011 and began its scientific missions on the same day. Gallade Gallade is a multipurpose rover currently on Mars. It is used to determine the nature and inventory of organic carbon compounds, identify features that may represent the effects of biological processes, investigate the chemical, isotopic, and mineralogical composition of the Martian surface and near-surface geological materials and interpret the processes that have formed and modified rocks and soils. It communicates back to Earth by using Giratina as a communications link. Like the orbiter, it was launched from the outskirts of Férin in mid-June 2011. After going through several trajectory changes and calibrations in interplanetary space, it arrived on Mars in late September, and began its scientific mission shortly after it landed. Jirachi Jirachi is an active robotic space probe. It was launched in early September 2011. The first stage of Jirachi's mission began on May 2012, when its instruments began taking images of and its satellites (focusing mostly on , which possibly has liquid water). Detailed imaging and observations began in August of that year. Upon its closest approach to Jupiter on October 2012, it received a from the planet before being shot towards to , where it will begin the second stage of its mission. Jirachi is expected to fly by Pluto (and its moons) in 2020. Plans are set for the probe to take high-resolution imagery of its surface, and to perform observations and science experiments. It will then continue on to interstellar space. Heatran Heatran is a robotic space probe currently en route to Jupiter. It was launched from the agency's launch complex outside Montréal in mid-October 2012, aboard a modified rocket. Heatran carries an atmospheric entry probe known as "JED" (Jovian Entry Device). Once Heatran arrives at Jupiter, JED will detach from the probe and descend into the Jovian atmosphere. During its descent, JED will perform observations of the atmosphere and send the results back to Heatran, which will then be relayed back to Earth. Heatran, meanwhile, will take images of Jupiter and its satellites from different wavelengths, as well as gather more data about its atmosphere. Disparuean Space Vehicle The Disparuean Space Vehicle (French: Véhicule spatial disparuen), better known by its French acronym VSD, is a reusable spacecraft constructed by the DSA. It is used to launch and repair satellites, and for scientific research and experiments. There are currently five VSDs: Grande Hermine, Émérillon, Cartier, Champlain and Galileo. The VSD program has had two missions so far. The first mission, VSD-1, was launched on 23 September 2012 with the Grande Hermine spacecraft. The launch was a test run for the VSD program, and the Grande Hermine was only in orbit for two days. The second mission, VSD-2, was launched on 18 December 2012 with the Émérillon spacecraft. This mission carried a commercial communications satellite, and was intended to demonstrate the spacecraft's ability to release its payload safely. The VSD can spend one to three months in space; significantly longer if the crew is smaller. The VSD launches itself from the launch pad using its own thrust from its , making it a unique spacecraft. Astronauts on board the VSD are able to move around the interior, where they can live and work on the goals of the mission. The VSD is also equipped for and has a robotic arm similar to the . The VSD's allows it to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere once its crew has finished their mission. After re-entry, the VSD glides to the agency's launch complex near Montréal, where it lands on an extended . Habitation Extraterrestre Habitation Extraterrestre is the agency's four-part project to establish a self-sustaining and economically-viable base on . It was announced on 16 November 2012 by Minister of Science and Technology Isabelle Auberjonois at a press conference, noting that it was Disparu's response to the ongoing Scramble for Space by many nations. The project is expected to launch by mid-2013 and begin full operations by early 2014. The project's name, Habitation Extraterrestre, is a reference to the , the first successful French colony in (in what is now Disparu). Preliminary research and development into the project actually began years prior to the announcement. The earliest research started even before the inception of the agency, where it was spearheaded by Disparuean universities (such as ) and private aerospace firms. Following the announcement, both the Ministry of Defence and the Disparuean Air Force have also revealed their involvement in the project. The agency will also be using data from Saboria and Communist Canada's own space program in order to develop the project. The first phase of the project is launching communication and observation satellites to Mars for the use of the Habitation. The second phase is establishing a Forward Base that will serve as a hub for Disparuean operations on Mars. The Base will also be used for scientific research. The third phase is the construction of a semi-automated Mine in order to extract resources from the planet. Products from the Mine will either be processed on Mars for use in the Habitation, or sold back to Earth in order to finance the project. The fourth phase of the project is the construction of a permanent Disparuean Settlement on Mars, with a projected population of 5,000. The Settlement will primarily consist of scientists, engineers, specialists, bureaucrats and labourers working on the Habitation's facilities on Mars. However, it has been announced that some space in the Settlement will be rented to private individuals and organizations. The Habitation will be powered by and a . The agency and its partners in the project are currently using data from the Giratina orbiter to determine the best location for the base, and data from the Gallade rover to test the feasibility of automated remote operations on Mars. The National Assembly has already approved the initial funds required for the Habitation. It has also officially stated that, once the second phrase of the project begins, the Assembly will pass legislation recognizing the Habitation as an external territory. Category:Executive Branch of Disparu Category:Space agencies